The Resistance Character: General Takeshi, the warlord of Shichen
intro The main villain is General Takeshi, who was breeding to become the excellent soldier by birth. His knowledge of all kind of martial art has no limits, he prefers hand to hand combats and only use his sword if necessary. Despite his code of honor he is still viscous, even families fears him when he ride his horse through their village. He was declared as the emperor of the south east China once it was captured, the rest of the imperial army proceeds to the north, Takeshi did what ever he wanted with Shichen until the black dress killer arrived. His tattoos also declares him to be a yakuza family and is known at that time to breed perfect warriors. General_Takeshi_needs_to_find_the_black_dress_killer_at_all_cost.JPG IMG_1162.png IMG_1160.png IMG_1159.png IMG_1161.png Many Japanese soldiers in 1940s thought of themselves as a warrior of god and god was their beloved emperor. In Takeshis case he probably see himself as god, instead of having a picture of his emperor he has a picture of himself in his glorious moments, but despite that his skills in martial arts and his undefeated record in hand to hand makes him an excellent choice to become the ruler of Shichen city and the south east part of China. Background Born in a Yakuza family he is trained all his life as a soldier, some might say he is breed to be a warrior. At once he could walk he was thought the art of fighting, he learned ninjutsu and karate and samurai skills but felt he needed more and he studied Chinese Kung fu at age of 12. Despite everyone is worried for his hunger for battle, the emperor see him as an opportunity and recruited to the imperial army at age 16. At age 20 after so many brutal kills he was already the high ranked officer. In 1933 he became the highest ranked general at age 33. In 1937 he lead his army to invade the whole south east Chinese area, he took no prisoners, killed families, and claimed the city of Shichen as his kingdom, even the emperor himself could not stop him, but he did still obey the emperor and kept just the south east China for himself but let in the rest of the imperial army to invade the rest of China and if he got orders from the emperor he still obeyed. Revenge of the black dress killer In 1940 after a successful but brutal occupation, Takeshi made one mistake, he let one of a family member escape and that family member became the infamous murderer known as Black Dress Killer. Takeshi for the first time feels uneasy, the killers skills are ninjutsu, an art only a Japanese special family knows, but he cannot suspect a Japanese doing this. He requested help from the emperor, but it got worse, the words spread worldwide that the black dress killer had kill 1500 of his soldiers, what made it worse was the Nazis sended a commandant to investigate the situation in Shichen city. Allies with the Nazis By the end of the year of 1940 the general got a visit from a Nazi commandant named Schultz. For the first time the general felt fear. This fear is unlike any other, even though he doesn't know what the Nazis stand for but there is something about that commandant that gives me him an uncomfortable feeling. He also got reports that Germany has taken over many countries in Europe but despite that the general tries to show some entertainment to reveal he has everything under control in China, but his intelligence is too strong for the general, for the first time he fears and respect. Cast Characters Location: Tao Hua Dao Island The Resistance Chinese Movie Wiki The actual events that inspired to make The Resistance movie Posters and DVD cover Category:The Resistance Category:The Resistance 2011 Movie Category:The Resistance Chinese Movie Category:The Resistance 2011 Category:Resistance Category:Movies Category:Chinese movies Category:China Category:2011 Category:2011 Movies Category:Peng Zhang Li Category:Johan Karlberg Category:Hu Sang Category:Film Category:Films Category:World War II Category:War Category:War movies Category:Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Templates